Monster coming out to play
by Lilyflower.Prongs
Summary: Peeta can't control the monster that is coming out to play.


"_The monster is coming out to play_," Peeta spoke with so much anger and hate in his voice but with an evil smirk marking his lips and eyes. _Ripping, tearing … hurting_ he couldn't control the monster that was locked inside him. His fits pounding the walls angry tears marking his face and bruises slowly forming on his skin as he threw himself into walls, tables, chairs or anything that stood in his way.

All his thoughts bleed two words, just two words. Katniss. Kill. His mind and body at war with his heart fighting to hold on and drift away. "_**ARGGGGG!**_" Peeta screamed out in pain and angry but also frustration. She wasn't here, she had gone out and locked the door for everyone's protection and his own. After the rebellion Peeta had slightly gotten better but he was still fighting that battle between mind and heart and his heart was trying so hard to fight the evil thoughts that Snow had planted in side him.

Blood marking the walls, his small but sharp finger nails digging into his flesh and emitting a small scarlet waterfall of blood that seeped into his trousers. His screams becoming loader and more urgent was escaping his lips and angry pink and red marks forming on his face from trying to escape his own prison of nightmares and horrors, that no one would be able to face or control. The salt from his tears of pain and anger were mixing with the small droplets of blood on his face, stinging. It felt like Tracker Jackers were stinging him, injecting their poison inside him driving made.

It was getting worse. Throwing himself around destroying his body and the house he and Katniss shared, marking and painting in his scarlet blood. No control, no feelings except anger and rage that ignited him like a fire inside him. His body trembling from the wounds but also because he could _her_ getting closer to their house and he felt his body lose it and before he knew it. He was throwing himself at the front door trying to get it open but his heart was the one that was making him do it a little harder, to message Katniss and know that she had to stay away.

Peeta was smacking his head against the door making himself weaker and weaker with every crash of skull on the door, more blood marking the house and himself. He could the worst of it going but he still kept _torturing _himself. Maybe it will get bashed out of me, Peeta thought but he knew that would never happen. He threw himself towards the kitchen, towards the knives.

He grabbed one of knives and squeezed the blade in his hand making himself bleed. He couldn't take it anymore and he was tired of always being a danger to Katniss, he couldn't hurt again she meant too much to him. She would be better off without him … wouldn't she? The loss of blood stared to take over the _monster that had come out to play_ and he felt himself slowly slip away. It was for the best he thought and tears not of anger or rage slipped down his face but happiness, happiness that she would be safer and more protected.

"_PEETA!" _Katniss yelled out with her voice in panic. Peeta couldn't but be angered by the fact she couldn't just let him go, _PLEASE! _Peeta screamed out in his mind. He wanted to grab the knife that he had cut his hand with but with blood of his life pouring out of him couldn't do anything, keeping his eyes open was even an battle. Everything went dark but he could one thing.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. _


End file.
